


The Tales of Emzotopia

by Tobias_Starlight



Category: Emzotopia, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobias_Starlight/pseuds/Tobias_Starlight
Summary: Emzotopia.A nation in a dangerous world, with few citizens there to fill its area.A nation of highs and lows, love and heartbreak, war and peace, order and anarchy.A nation together, a nation torn apart.A nation.What else is there to know?
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

If you were to say, 10 years ago, that a nation would rise in the world of Eyixar, people would most likely laugh and call you a fool. You would be deemed insane, discarded from society, forced to live alone in a small shack in the woods and never be seen again.

Okay, maybe not that bad, but people would probably say you were delusional at best.

Luckily for you and you outcast self, you would be right. Congratulations! Now you're going to be burned for witchcraft! Surprise!

There is no winning in Eyixar.

The nation in question - Emzotopia - is where our story begins. It's a pretty idyllic place. Gorgeous buildings, happy people, a thriving economy despite the lack of currency. A place to stay safe from the horrors of the world that surrounds it. The danger, the wild wild threats.

It was founded by a young man with a dream. You say visionary, everyone else says idiot. Tomato tomato, you know? His name was Toby, and he wanted to make a place where everyone could come and be themselves in a safe environment. Sounds great, right?

Wrong! Unfortunately for everyone, Toby is an idiot, and tends to make mistakes. Many mistakes, and that’s what today’s tale is about. The mistakes he made that were unlike any he had made before, and how this cost everybody...


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to warm the earth. Another day of new chances and oppertunities, of life in the new nation of Emzotopia. Toby stood on the balcony of the town hall, leaning on the barrier with a calm smile on his face, as slowly the world around him came to life. Across the road, Ghosty appeared in a gentle whip of the wind. She waved at him on the balcony, and he smiled in return. 

He could see across the rooftops from where he stood. Down to the ocean and across to the clifftop where Dina’s palace sat in all its glory. To the left sat the woods. Thick, dark, unforgiving, as they drank the light that the sun provided with haste. He would hate to be back in those woods, all alone, nobody to talk with. A lonely existence.

Somebody knocked on the door of his office. He took one last look at his nation, before crossing the spotless room to open it. 

Rin stood on the other side. She smiled, although it seemed off. Half heartened.

“Morning Mr President.”

Toby glanced at her, took in her face and the ghost of a half-smile. Something had always been odd about her, as if what she was doing, where she was at that moment in time, was not where she wanted to be, nor where she needed. 

“Morning Rin. How are you today?”

He closed the door to his office behind him and slid past her, walking along the balcony with the rhythmic click click click of his boots on the smooth oak floor. Rin stared at the back of his head for a moment, and then followed. 

“I’m alright. I was just making sure that you were awake.”

Toby hummed as he turned the corner to the stairs and began to descend. He drummed his fingers on the banister as he walked, and Rin sighed in annoyance as she slipped by his side. 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to join me on a walk up to the castle. It's a nice day and Dina probably wants to talk to you.”

The President pushed open the large oak doors to the town hall. Already, the centre square was more busy and vibrant. JT was on a bench, picking an apple for Biscuit from one of the Ambrosia apple trees that was growing there. A cat sat on the bench across from him, watching. It purred, and slowly morphed into something taller, more human, until Rose sat, silent. She made eye contact with Toby and mouthed 'child'. He shot her a look and turned to Rin.

"That sounds nice. Gives us a chance to talk."

She nodded in affirmation, and the two set off on the walk up to the palace. 

The day was truly beginning as they passed through the thin cobbled streets to the Market, where many more of the citizens could be found. Lee was delivering an old leather bound book to Vellian as they mixed a purple liquid in a glass potion bottle. Blue was sat across the road with Tommy, bandaging a scraped knee and muttering something to themself about how he should “really consider getting glasses.” Tommy saw Toby and Rin was by, and waved with a smile. They waved back.

Once they passed through the market, giving their daily greetings and check-ins as they went, they reached the steep uphill climb to where the palace sat on the cliff tops. Making their way slowly, Toby decided to try and start a conversation.

“So, Rin, how are you doing?” 

“I’m alright. It's a nice day today.”

Toby nodded in agreement.

“It’s a bit warm.” he laughed.

“Mm…”

They continued in silence, around the corner and up the final stretch, trudging slowly under the blistering sky. The azure ocean spread out towards the horizon as the sun glittered across its surface, like a scene from a painting that only the finest artists could capture with such beauty.

They approached the tall iron gates of the palace, where Exo stood. She studied them for a moment.

“Morning Mr President, morning Rin. How can I help you?”

She readied her sword. Always poised to protect. Toby eyed it with caution.

“Don’t worry Exo,” Rin smiled, “we’re just here to see the Queen.”

Exo looked at them sternly, calculating the risks, the possibilities, the threats. 

She stood back and opened the gate.

“Have a good visit.”

Toby and Rin nodded, and set off into the graveled courtyard. They studied the palace in silence, appreciating it’s beauty and grandeur. Something about it was hypnotic, its tall grey walls smooth as ice, its detailed carvings telling a story of loneliness, isolation, and sweet sweet riches. The sun made it glow, almost blue in its aura. Two other guards opened the large doors into the main hall and nodded at them as they passed through.

The main hall welcomed them with its chilling breath, a pleasant change to the scalding midsummer heat that burned the earth outside. The tall sloping roofs beared down on them with gentle eyes, and the two sided grand staircase called to be walked upon by nobody else but the royalty that graced the halls. Somewhere in the castle, a violin played a mellow tune, it's whispers in the walls. They followed it’s haunting voice to the doors between the stairs, and pushed them open as quietly as they could.

The royal ballroom was what lay behind. Marble pillars, swooping cobalt curtains, steps around the sides to a small area where there sat hundreds of empty chairs. The single violin was being played by Artie, who stood at the side, playing the chilling melody. Straight ahead was a balcony, looking out to the ocean, but that was not where their eyes landed.

She danced alone in the ballroom, slowly twirling, eyes closed. Graceful, like an angel sent from heaven who basked in the holy light as it caught in her hair, her tiara, her dress. That dress was detailed with silver sparkles, its fabric soft and icy blue in colour as it spun and danced as she did, sweeping behind her with such dainty steps. 

Rin and Toby watched in silence, until the song ended. Dina twirled one last time, before turning to them and smiling. 

It didn’t reach her eyes.

She walked over to them with her arms wide and pulled them into a hug, not a word spoken.

“What a lovely surprise! I’m so happy to see you both!”

Dina didn’t look happy. It was rare that she did.

Regardless, Rin smiled warmly.

“It’s been a while, sorry Dina.”

“Nonsense,” the queen pushed past them both and into the hall, her blue heels tapping on the marble floor and echoing around the walls, “it doesn’t matter if it has been a day or a year, I will always be thankful for your company.”

She spun to the two of the, her dress twirled around her.

“Can I get you anything? We have champagne, it’s just been brought in from Xyderyl.”

Rin and Toby looked at each other and shook their heads.

“That’s alright Dina, not to worry,” Toby replied, “but Rin did say that you wanted to talk to me?”

Dina looked blankly, before gasping.

“Oh! Yes, that’s right, I did want to talk to you privately. Rin, do you mind?”

“Not at all.”

“Then it’s settled. Toby, follow me.”

She skated across the ground to the stairs and quickly made her way up them. Toby ran behind, and drew up beside her as she began to walk quickly along the left side corridor.

“So, uh, what did you want to talk about?”

“Not here, my meeting room.”

“Ah.”

He was jogging to keep up with her when they arrived at the room in question. Dina opened the door, swept through, and held it for Toby who followed. She closed it and locked it, and drew up to the balcony. This one looked towards the woods, dark, chilling. Toby shuddered.

“Toby, I think we may have a problem.”

Dina had sat in a red velvet chair. Her leg was bouncing beneath her skirt, anxious. She bit her lip.

“A problem? What kind of problem?”

Dina looked at him, then at the chair across from her. He took the hint and sat down. She stared at him, her eyes hesitant, almost scared.

“I think there’s going to be a revolt.”

Toby looked at her, wide eyed, and opened his mouth to speak.

Then the door downstairs slammed open.


	3. Chapter 2

Dina startled and fell forward with a yell. Toby grabbed her quickly and hoisted them both to their feet.

“Quiet,” he hissed, then paused, “...a revolt? I don’t believe that, everyone is happy in the nation. Why would they want to revolt?”

There was a sudden cacophony of shouts downstairs. Someone’s feet came thundering along the hallway, and they banged at the door. Both leaders froze with a silent gasp. 

“Your Majesty, it’s me, Exo. Open the door, we need to leave now.”

Dina rushed to the door, unlocked it with a click, and let Exo in. Her hair was messed, her hands shaking. She inhaled quickly and exhaled, trying to regain some composure. 

“Exo,” the Queen looked at her in a panic, “what’s happening.”

“It’s a revolt, your highness. The people are not happy with the government, they’re revolting against you both. Some want a say in who is leading them, some want anarchy, their tactics haven’t been planned in forethought but they're still strong and making an advance towards us as we speak. We need to move.”

Toby nodded, and went to ask Dina if she knew a secret passageway to get out of the castle, when a voice interrupted the conversation from the balcony.

“I may be able to help you with that.”

A bird sat on the ledge. Exo and Dina stared at it in disbelief. 

“There is no way,” the royal guard muttered, “that a bird just spoke to us.”

Toby chuckled, then gasped as something loud shattered downstairs. Dina whined.

“That was my chandelier…”

The bird looked impatient.

“Riches do no good for anybody, your majesty. Do you want my help or not?”

The three looked at each other, and nodded.

The bird began to change, morph. Longer legs, no wings, a human figure, until Rose was standing on the ledge, holding on to the roof above.

“I know their plans. They're fighting off the guards in the courtyard, smashing up the ballroom and hall, and then they’re set to storm the castle and find you. They were meant to keep Toby locked in the Town Hall, but obviously he scuppered those plans. Most of the exits are being guarded by them, so there’s only one way out. Through the dungeon, into the woods, and loop back around into the back of the town. It’s risky, but we have a member of the royal guard with us, and I know how to fight a bit, so we should be alright.”

Dina nodded.

“There’s a fireman’s pole down to the dungeon behind the bookshelf. It’s not been used in many years, but it's our only shot.”

Toby shifted over to the bookcase and began to move it. Rose hopped off the ledge and joined him. When it opened, there was a metal pole that dropped right down into the dark bowels of the castle. The shapeshifter studied it.

“I’ll go first, make sure the coast is clear.”

“Wait! What about rin?” Dina spun to look at the door.

“Rin will be fine,” Exo smiled, “She’s strong. You guys go, I’ll hold them off.”

Toby nodded and tugged Dina’s hand.

“Let’s go.”

Rose hopped on first, and slid down. About 10 seconds later, she called up. 

“That’s me down. Dina should come next.”

The Queen gulped, before hoisting her skirt under one arm and clinging to the pole, sliding down. She landed with a click of her heels.

“Toby, you’re up.”

Toby turned to Exo and nodded. 

“Thank you.”

He slid down as she shifted the bookshelf back behind him.

Landing by Dina with a thud, Toby squinted into the shadows. Rose picked up a torch from the wall.

“I just realised we don't have anything to light it with.”

“Guess we’ll just have to use our hands,” Toby mused, “let’s go.”

The tunnels were damp and smelled like it too. The bricks were cold and rough under their hands as they blindly stumbled through halls and past the old defunct cells. Toby felt his breath steam into the icy air. 

Suddenly, Rose stopped in her tracks. She turned to the two leaders and held her index finger to her lips, pointing at a grated hole on the wall of one of the cells. A few shattered diamonds lay on the cobbled floor from where they had fallen through

Shadowed footsteps ran past. Biscuit shouted to someone else in the ballroom. An uproar began, people shouting and cheering. Dina gasped, as someone burst into the other end of the hall.

Rin.

She began to talk calmly, despite the anarchy and the chaos that surrounded her. Tommy sneaked in from behind, cautious but with courage.

Rose began to move again while the people in the ballroom were distracted. Toby followed, and turned back to where Dina stood still. He whispered at her to hurry, and she snapped out of her trance, following along.

Back into the darkness, until they pushed through a small, rotting wooden door and out onto the borders of the forest. Rose darted into the trees, and the other two followed. The fresh morning air stung Toby’s eyes and nose as it contrasted with the dingey scent of the dungeons. 

Jumping over logs. Pushing through bushes.

Past the ivy covered cottage just off the border, past the great oak tree, as wild sounds built up from all sides and the nightmare noise from the castle faded into an uneasy, hollow ringing. They pushed through onto the edge of the forest, looking down upon the empty, sunsoaked nation. 

Something inside Toby lurched at the usually beautiful sight, like a sudden, foreboding sense of terror. Dina’s expression matched it as the two made fearful eye contact. The view, the nation, their nation, would never be the same again

Their peaceful haven was in shambles.

A new dawn had just begun.


	4. Interlude I

In the light of the morning, the people marched.

They made their way up the hill, all cheering and shouting. Lead by Biscuit, who had a torch in hand.

They pushed through the castle gates. Two of the royal guards tried to push them back, but Exo came forward and told them to stand down. 

"You're looking for the queen?"

The crowds cheered. The guard captain paused.

"...search the ballroom and dining hall, and then the first floor. Every single room. Dont miss any. You could find something valuable."

She stood aside and watched as the people pushed their way into the castle, all shouting and yelling for victory and freedom.

The two guards behind her stared in horror. One began to shout, the shorter of the two, with messy blonde hair.

"You're leading them right to her, what the hell are you doing?!"

Exo turned to him.

"No harm comes from helping others, Henry. It builds status."

She saluted to them. The taller saluted back shakily. The other did not.

"Return to your posts," she said, before turning and running into the castle.


	5. Chapter 3

Milk had always liked the forest.

It was quiet. The birds flitted from tree to tree as she wandered along the path and stopped occasionally to study the leaves and berries on the bushes. She picked a few - a couple of arrowmint leaves, some yellowbark berries, a cutleaf yarrow apple from a nearby tree - and put them in her basket.

She tread back through the grass and the trees, opened her gate and wandered down the path. She leaned down to check her Felonwood Gardenias. Their delicate petals were laced with soft raindrops. The coloured glass bottles dangled from the wooden beam that held up the edge of her thatched roof, gently tapping in the breeze with a light jingle of music that carried into the woods.

Opening the door, slipping into the familiar warmth of her cottage. The maroon carpet was soft underfoot as she slipped her boots off. She set to washing her findings in the sink. Lifting a small glass tube from the bag on her belt, she shook it, turned, and tossed it into the fire. The logs in the fireplace caught aflame as the shards shattered and dissolved, and she winced.

“I should really stop doing that. Condensed fire spell is dangerous, Milk,” she laughed, “Stop tossing it about your house.”

She placed the now clean gatherings on the counter, and opened the cupboard to pull out a large pot. She heaved it up and onto the table, and pulled out a small, thin knife from her belt bag. She lifted the Apple over and sliced it into quarters, putting it into the pot. Tearing up the leaves and crushing the berries into a gritty pulp, she filled the pot with water and hoisted it over to the fireplace.

Hanging it above the flames, watching as the water began to bubble and boil, she lifted out a small vial, similar to the one from earlier. She opened the cork and went to pour it in, a glittering magenta liquid, before gasping and quickly closing the tube again.

“I forgot the pepper.”

She stood and threw a midnight black cloth into the flames. They instantly dyed down.

“It's alright,” she exhaled as she swung open the door and marched down the path and out into the woods, “I saw some by the forest's edge. I’ll go and get it. I know I said to never go near that castle and it’s guards, but it's for her, right?”

She jogged quickly through the trees, ducking under branches and hopping over rocks until she finally saw the clearing up ahead, and with it a small, green bush filled with Bitter Toothwort Peppers. She grinned and sped up, right into the broad daylight and up to the bush and-

She halted.

There was a town.

There was a town, a whole town, right there.

She ducked down. 

‘Okay, this is not what was expected’ she thought quickly, ‘but if i can just get 3 peppers then I can get back home, and-’

“Uhm, excuse me?”

Milk snapped her head round and tugged a pepper quickly off the bush.

A man stood there. Tall, pale, with wide blue eyes and curly blonde hair. He had blue wings that folded delicately behind him, as he studied her through round, golden frames.

“You’re not meant to be here,” he tilted his head at her, “and that bush you’re taking from, that's property of the nation, I’m afraid. You’re going to have to come with me.”

“Uhhh,” she stood and put the pepper into her bag, “I don't think I will.”

Quickly, she started running as fast as she could along the edge of the forest. The man shouted from behind her, but she didn’t hear what he had said. Just keep moving, that was all she had to do, just keep moving and-

She was lifted off the ground, higher, and higher, and she let out a shriek as the man carried her down over the town.

“LET ME GO!”

“If I let you go, you’ll be nothing but a splat on the ground, so no.”

He swooped down, along the long street in the centre, and landed in the northernmost square, right outside the great looming building of what was, most likely, the government.

He ushered her through the entrance and across the great marble floor. The air was cool inside, and it stung her lungs. Up a grand, wide oak staircase and along a balcony, past an office, until they reached two large doors. The man knocked, as Milk studied the sign above the door.

‘President Toby’

The door swung open. Another man stood on the other side. Still tall, but shorter than the blonde, with smooth brown hair, curved horns and shining, wide red eyes. They pierced her soul. His face was littered, oh so faintly, with freckles. His jawline was sharp, his nose was slim but well suited to his face. He wore a sharp black shirt, trousers and waistcoat, and a blood red tie. He studied her face with curiosity as he leaned against the doorframe and held the door open.

“Tommy, who is this?”

“Don’t know. I found her up on the clifftop, along from the castle. She was stealing some peppers.”

“I wasn’t stealing,” she hissed, “I didn’t know that you all existed. Besides, I need them to save a cat.”

The man inside, Toby presumably, glanced with a raised eyebrow between Tommy and Milk, and pushed himself off the doorway with a sigh.

“Come in. Ma’am, take a seat. This is not how I thought my Friday lunchtime would be spent.”

He opened the thin red curtains on the door behind him and let the sunlight shine through. Sitting down, it backlit him and absorbed him in an almost heavenly glow. He leaned forward, hands clasped together.

“So, you were stealing peppers. What kind? Spoolwood? Bitter Toothwort? Willowrock?”

“Why?”

“Just curious,” he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Milk studied his face and her heart stopped, just for a moment, “I like peppers.”

“...Bitter Toothwort.”

“Yuck,” he laughed, “the worst kind. I’m much more of a Valley Briar Pepper man myself.”

Milk frowned.

“I’ve never heard of those.”

“Really?” he smiled, “They’re native to these parts. We have some growing in the woodland out the back. You should try them, I’m happy to give you what you need whenever you need it?”

“Toby,” Tommy hissed from behind him, quickly hushing when Toby snapped him a sharp glare.

“Really?” Milk snorted, “You know I am self reliant right? I have gotten by for years without help from a high up man in a black and red suit.”

“I’m sure. You have the aura of a hunter.” he tilted his head, “What's your name?”

“...Milk. Milk Cohen.”

“Well Milk Cohen. I’m happy to give you some Bitter Toothwort Peppers to help your cat. Take what you want, I’m here if you need me. You’re welcome in Emzotopia.”

“Thank you…” she studied his eyes, those red eyes that glistened and glittered with hope and life and dreams.

“You’re welcome. Tommy can escort you back.”

She stood, followed Tommy back out of the office as those red eyes stared into her back, and, for the first time in a while, she smiled and thanked fate for an ally.


End file.
